


Parallels

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Though its really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for end of Drive<br/>Set between episode 44 and Episode 45<br/>Medic confronts Gou about confusing feelings and possible regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> I've always felt that ShinGouChase and HeartMedicBrain have really strong parallels to each other. So hopefully if I continue to have the motivation for this...I will write all three chapter comparing them. The next two chapters will be Heart to Shinnosuke and Brain to Chase.

Sliding against the wall, he peered around the corner, staring much harder than he meant to. His heart was pounding. If he was caught how would he answer why he hadn’t just strolled over? How would he explain himself if he did? He didn’t know what his feelings were anymore. Swallowing loudly, he tried to quiet the storm in his heart, in his mind, in his every ounce of being that made him feel like he was burning up.

He was just likely Chase was facing away from him. Shin-nii was about as observant as well…he was safe against him at the least. If Chase was facing him, while the Roidmude wouldn’t comment or directly address why he was spying on them, or maybe he would who the fuck knew anymore, he would know. Chase knowing his situation was….not wanted to say the least. Especially if he decided to address the issue.

“Why don’t you just walk over, Shijima-san.” A voice comes to his left startling him, and he turns only to come face to face with Medic. He holds his breath as not to scream, though he wants to. He doesn’t care if Medic and Heart…are different than they were before. Wasn’t that part of the problem? They were too...human. It complicated things. Made his head hurt. And to have her of all people come up and mock him. He had half a nerve to punch her straight in her smug fucking face.

“Listen, Roidmude…” He hissed low, trying to keep as flat against the wall as possible.”I don’t need your commentary. You wouldn’t understand-“

“That you love one of them so much but wonder if you’re worthy. Wonder if you deserve what a wonderful and loving person he is. Wonder if you, who is so horrible and manipulative and generally shitty, even deserves to be in his presence yet love him. Yet you fight for him. Want his attention more than anything in the whole world and do everything in your power even go against things you felt before to just have him look at you?” Medic’s tone was low and hard and he could only describe it as pain and desperation and regret and a thousand things she wish she could have done different to have the world the way it was supposed to be. Confusion and regret and fear and desire.

It was like looking in a mirror.

And he hated it. She was a roidmude. She wasn’t human. She didn’t have feelings. Her feelings were just a duplicate of a human’s single feeling right. Roidmude couldn’t…..couldn’t….but he found his thoughts dying there as he stared at her…..seeing his heart clearly painted across her eyes.

“…So what? What does that have to do with anything?” Everyone knew Medic loved Heart. So what? That was her thing. So what if his feelings for Shin-nii were like hers? It just meant he didn’t deserve him more, right? That he was unworthy because he was a horrible person? That he was as bad as Medic? As if didn’t know that.

“Hopeless.” Medic sighed looking away. “We’re too similar. I see myself in you, and it upsets me.” She looked up, frowning. “You feel the same don’t you? And you know this isn’t about the one you love that I just stated…it’s the-“

“LISTEN.” He nearly raises his voice, but stops himself, his heart beating too fast at the realization that he might be caught. Back to a low whisper, he can barely hear between the mantra in his head and tempo in his chest. “I do not like C-“

“Oh? So you don’t hate yourself for being stuck between love and hate? Wanting to destroy the other to get to the one you think is the only one you love? But also wanting to have the other close and kiss them and apologize for all the wrongs you’ve done against them. And wonder if you even deserve to have their attention as well because you’ve hurt them in ways they should never forgive you. You, deep down, want them to be happy, but you also want to be happy. You don’t know where your feelings lie because the world was so simple when you could just hate them but now it isn’t and you don’t know what to do if you could just admit your feelings….? Because you want all three of you to be happy but you’ve made so many mistakes and you wonder if the world will even give you this.” Medic turned to look to him during her speech. Her words getting more broken as she continued. Tears welling in her eyes.

“Tch...I don’t….” Gou turned away, peeking around the corner again, his heart fluttering and screaming and longing and repeating every word that Medic said and weaving in an extra line or two, until he turns around to stare back at the same expression that is probably all over his face.

“…You should tell him that you love him before it’s too late…you’ll regret it otherwise…both of them. Keep them safe. Don’t let them do anything stupid. Don’t let your pride come before your heart.” Medic shoved him forward so that he was completely in plain sight. Just enough for Shin-nii to beckon him over.

Frowning, he shoved his pockets walking over and taking a seat right next to Shin-Nii avoiding Chase’s gaze entirely. He couldn’t…he…everything was too confusing. His heart hurt too much. His mind was in shambles. A part of him accepted what she had said but…he couldn’t. Not yet.

“….Brain…” Medic placed her hand over her heart. “I…” She looked up to the sky, walking away from the trio. “…I never did resolve my feelings…” A spark came from her heart. “…Though I suppose when I die I’ll get to tell you, Hm? Where ever it is that we go when we die…”

_Chase…I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done. I just hope…_


End file.
